Shingled magnetic recording (SMR) is a hard disk drive recording technology designed to increase density beyond the limits of traditional hard disk recording technology such as perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR). With PMR technology, data is recorded on the hard drive surface using non-overlapping magnetic tracks that are arranged parallel to one another. With SMR technology, a new magnetic track is recorded that partially overlaps a previously recorded magnetic track, leaving the previous track narrower and allowing for higher track density. Accordingly, the tracks partially overlap one another in a manner analogous to overlapping roof shingles. Since current magnetic readings heads have a width that is physically narrower than that of current magnetic writing heads, the reading of non-overlapping portions of previously written tracks is possible despite the partial overlapping of the tracks. Accordingly, storage density can be increased upon the hard disk surface.